


Day off

by See_Kay_Write



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Joan just wants a vacation (but not really), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/See_Kay_Write/pseuds/See_Kay_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan wasn't going to get sucked in, she wasn't.  She was going to have tea and catch up on her reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day off

She was taking a day to herself. A mini vacation, of sorts. A nice cup of tea, a new book she’d been looking forward to starting, maybe that movie everyone had seen but her…

She exited her bedroom, stared at her coffee table and turned.

“Sherlock!” Joan shouted up the stairs.

There was a muffled noise at the door, and then her phone buzzed. She glanced down at the text- “?”. She sighed and texted back.

“You left your project down here.” In a fit of boredom he’d asked to work down here the night before, and she was having a bit of a hard time adjusting to the quiet.

“BRT.”

There were dull thumps along the ceiling closely followed by a knock at the back door. Maybe Sherlock had been a bit too enthusiastic about nailing the door shut (as much as she enjoyed her privacy) this happening four or five times a day was becoming ridiculous.

“It’s open!” she called, circling her coffee table to try and get a better angle of… no, she still wasn’t sure what it was.

“My apologies, Watson!” Sherlock bustled over and scooped up the tangle of wires, paint and- no, she was better off not identifying the rest. “I ran down to the local yarn shop and can finally finish this model of-”

Joan held up a hand quickly, “This is my vacation. I do not need details.” 

He nodded smartly and turned to head back out.

Yarn. Wire. Paint. A model that looked vaguely familiar from a quarter of the way around the table…

“Wait.” She grabbed her purse. “What is this a model of?” She followed him out, pausing only at the table near the door to set down her book.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd meant it as a 221b, just to get my writing something, but it went a little longer and I didn't have the heart to cut it back


End file.
